This invention relates to a trash bag holder, and in particular, to a trash bag holder for retaining a plastic trash bag for facilitating the sweeping of leaves, garbage, debris, or the like into the trash bag.
Many homeowners dispose of leaves, grass, and other garbage by raking or sweeping the leave, grass, garbage and/or other debris into trash bags or lawn and leaf bags. Removing leaves and grass from a lawn or sweeping or removing garbage or debris from a home or office is often difficult to a person working alone who, in order to gather and discard the leaves or garbage, must simultaneously rake or sweep with one hand while using the other hand to hold open the trash bag into which the leaves or garbage is collected. As such, the job of collecting leaves or garbage is a tedious and time consuming one. This task becomes even more difficult and unbearable to those with bad backs or those who suffer from arthritis or bone ailments. Prior art devices have included a variety of different designs which attempt to alleviate this burdensome task by holding a trash bag open in a horizontal to alleviate the hardships associated with the collection of leaves and garbage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,533, a support collar for a trash bag is disclosed that is formed from a foldable cardboard material, which when assembled, has two side walls, each side wall having an opening therethrough and a slot disposed one the edge of and open end of the collar and remote from the opening. In use, the opening of the trash bag is pulled over the support collar with opposite edge portions of the bag pulled through the openings in the side wall and wedged into the slots for retention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,292, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for holding a trash bag. This apparatus is a one-piece injection molded plastic apparatus for facilitating the filling of a trash bag with leaves, grass, sweepings, etc. The apparatus has a large open perimeter and a protruding lip which is inserted into a trash bag and which holds the bag open to permit leaves, etc. to be swept in.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,406, there is disclosed an apparatus for catching leaves, trash or other debris which includes a housing having a frontal opening and a rear opening wherein the rear opening is inserted into the mouth of a trash bag and which holds the bag open to facilitate sweeping or raking leaves or debris into the bag. Leaves or debris are received in the frontal opening and pass through the housing into the trash bag. The housing further comprises a bag retainer or strap which fits around the frontal opening so as to retain the bag thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,589, there is disclosed an apparatus comprised of a tubular base and a funnel for supporting a plastic trash bag in an open and upright position so that an individual fills the trash bag without having to repeatedly reopen it or obtain assistance from other persons.
Each of the aforementioned prior art devices, however, are saddled with the problem of retaining and adequately securing the bag to the device as leaves or garbage are being swept, raked or placed into the attached bag. For instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,533 and 4,832,932, the bag may come loose from the holder at any time while the leaves or garbage are being raked or swept into the bag. Additionally, as the bag becomes increasingly full, it may come loose or completely fall off the garbage bag holder hence spilling the leaves or garbage which has already been collected. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,406, as the bag becomes heavier during filling, the bag may slip from within the grasp of the retainer strip or the bag may tear under its own weight. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,589, the bag is held vertically as leaves or garbage are placed within the bag either by hand or with a shovel. This requires lifting of the grass, leaves or garbage which may be heavy. As well, the bag may simply loosen and slide down off the device as the bag fills near capacity.
None of the prior art devices discloses a garbage or trash bag holder in combination with a trash bag, such that the trash bag is configured to be attached to the garbage or trash bag holder to be securely retained thereon. Accordingly, there is a need for a durable trash bag holder in combination with a conventional plastic trash bag wherein the trash bag is configured to be firmly and securely retained on the trash bag holder and which avoids the disadvantages discussed above.
It is thus a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for maintaining a trash bag in an open manner to facilitate its filling with leaves, trash or other debris.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a conventional plastic trash bag configured to be firmly and securely retained on a trash bag holder configured to receive the trash bag and securely retain it thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash bag holder for retaining a specially configured trash bag thereon and for maintaining the trash bag in an open manner to facilitate its filling with leaves, trash or other debris.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash bag holder in combination with a specifically configured trash bag which is securely retained on the trash bag holder and which is maintained in an open manner thereby eliminating the use of one""s hands to hold the bag open while raking or sweeping leaves, trash or other debris into the bag.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trash bag holder in combination with a specifically configured plastic trash bag which when retained on the trash bag holder and maintained in an open manner permits large amounts of leaves, garbage and debris to be swept up in a shorter period of time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a frame made from any of numerous materials such as plastic, fiberglass, PVC and metal is provided having a front entry end defining an entry opening, and a rear exit end defining an exit opening. The frame which is advantageously square or rectangular shaped, but may be one of a number of other shapes, generally includes a top wall, a bottom wall and at least one set of opposite side walls therebetween. The frame which is completely hollow therethrough has an engaging flap which extends from the bottom side wall of the front opening to facilitate the sweeping or raking of leaves or debris onto the trash bag holder and hence into the trash bag. Each of the set of opposite side walls is provided with a bore therethrough, the bore being located proximate the front end of the trash bag holder, with each bore having a slit or notch extending from the bore towards the rear exit end. The top wall of the frame may optionally be provided with a handle to facilitate lifting of the device or for holding while sweeping or raking leaves or debris into the bag.
A conventional plastic trash bag is also provided in combination with the frame of the present invention. The trash bag is specifically configured to be received and securely retained by the frame of the trash bag holder of the present invention. To configure the trash bag for use with the frame of the trash bag holder, two knots are tied in the bag on opposite sides of the open mouth of the bag. In use, the open end of the trash bag is placed about the perimeter of the exit end of the frame and pulled toward the entry end such that the knots of the bag are directed along the side walls of the frame as the bag is pulled toward the entry end. When the mouth of the bag is just proximate the entry end opening of the frame, each knot on the bag is inserted through the bore toward the interior of the frame and then xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d or secured there by directing the knots into the slits extending from the bores. This combination provides a device wherein a bag is specially configured to be used in combination with a trash bag holder apparatus for facilitating the sweeping or raking leaves, garbage or debris therein.
The above description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.